Christmas Shoes
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: Kagome's father remembers a time long ago when he remembered the meaning of Christmas. Who knew that he would run into the kid again now that he's an adult and engaged to his only daughter Kagome. InuKag oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the song.

"Come on Inu Yasha, it's the last time my dad's ever gonna sing, I have to go." Kagome pestered her fiancé. They had known each other for a few years now. Met the first year of college and now they were both graduates.

"Fine, only because I can't say no to your pretty face," he smirked bending down to steal a kiss. She smiles against his lips, glad that he had finally said yes.

That night they entered the music hall and took their seats near the front of the room by the stage. Kagome was excited, her dad had written a song a few years back and now he is finally going to be able to sing it. Each time she heard it she would cry, it truly had

The lights went out and a spotlight appeared on stage with a single man with an acoustic guitar. He looked up to the crowd that had gathered at the hall and smiled. He was glad people would come to his last performance.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a little boy I met about 15 years ago, he is the reason I remember the spirit of Christmas, maybe it will help you too. This song is called, The Christmas Shoes."

Inu Yasha's head snapped up as he heard the title of the song.

**It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line**

**Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood**

**Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously**

**Pacing 'round like little boys do**

**And in his hands he held a pair of shoes**

Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide with remembrance of a night long ago. His mother was dying, and his father said she would be dead by Christmas morning.

**His clothes were worn and old; he was dirty from head to toe**

**And when it came his time to pay**

**I couldn't believe what I heard him say**

He had run all the way there; he knew he had to get his Mother something. His eyes landed on a pair of shoes, he knew she would love them! He ran inside, grabbed them and jumped into line.

**Chorus:**

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes would make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

He knew he didn't have that much money, but he really needed the shoes. He needed to let him Mother know that he loved her. He would miss her when she was gone, but she would never be forgotten.

**He counted pennies for what seemed like years**

**Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"**

**He searched his pockets frantically**

**Then he turned and he looked at me**

**He said Mama made Christmas good at our house**

**Though most years she just did without**

**Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,**

**Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes**

Inu Yasha thought back, he remembered turning to the man behind him when the guy said he didn't have enough money. He didn't know what he was going to do if he didn't get those shoes. He remembered looking the man in the eyes with a tearstained face. He wanted to cry, he couldn't get them. He didn't have enough money.

**So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out **

**I'll never forget the look on his face when he said**

**Mama's gonna look so great**

Inu Yasha's heart jumped as he placed his head in his hands. It was him. Kagome's father had given him the money to buy his Mothers shoes. He couldn't believe it! It was just so weird that he would fall in love with his daughter.

**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**

**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**

**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes would make her smile**

**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**

**Bridge:**

**I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love**

**As he thanked me and ran out**

**I knew that God had sent that little boy**

**To remind me just what Christmas is all about**

**Repeat Chorus **

Once the song ended, Kagome's father went backstage to leave. The song had taken much out of him. He didn't know it would be that hard to sing it in front of everyone. He remembered the night too clearly that it amazed him.

"Daddy!" Kagome yelled as she jumped into his opened arms for a hug.

"Hey honey, what are you doing here?" he questioned looking at her, then he noticed the engagement ring, "who's the lucky guy?"

"I came to hear you sing of course and introduce you to someone. Dad, this is Inu Yasha Tashio, my fiancé," she stated stepping back so her father could get a better look.

"I see," her father stated stretching out his hand for Inu Yasha to shake.

"Sir? I want to thank you. I love your daughter very much and it's nice to see you again," Inu Yasha stated taking his hand in a firm handshake.

"Again?" he questioned confused. Inu Yasha looked him in the eyes with tearstained cheeks.

"I want to thank you for buying those shoes for me; my Mother really loved them before she passed away." Inu Yasha stated smiling sadly. Kagome's father widened as he stared at the young adult in front of him. He didn't imagine ever seeing him again, nonetheless engaged to his only daughter. Fate was truly a strange thing.

"Your welcome, my son," he whispered pulling him into a small hug before releasing him, "But I should be thanking you."

Inu Yasha just smiled as he hugged Kagome close to him.

"You already have," Inu Yasha whispered bending down to kiss Kagome.

The end

Hope you liked it.


End file.
